I'm sorry
by Dr.PepperPancake
Summary: Lithuania is being chased by Russia and only a hero can save him now.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice fall day. The trees were swaying in the wind, the leaves blew off of them. A crisp smell was in the air, and with the color changing it was a perfect day for Lithuania. He walked out side collecting the laundry and sighed. "Nothing can go wrong today."he said to himself. Ding dong the door bell chimed.

"Oh I wonder who could that be?"he asked as he hurried to the opened the door widely.

"Welcome!" he smiled warmly.

"Hello, Lithuania. Become one with Russia Da?" Russia asked in a bitter sweet voice.

"N...nn..no!" Lithuania shouted as he shut the door fast. Russia put his foot in the door.

"That hurt Lithuania, now let me in." he said as he pushed the door open.

"Kyaaaa." Lithuania screamed as he ran to the phone. "America, please help me." he pleaded on the phone.

"Lithuania what's wrong, what happened?" America asked worriedly.

"Russia! aghh" he exclaimed. The phone went silent.

"Damn Russia." America shouted as he ran outside.

Lithuania climbed out on to the roof. Russia was right behind him.

"Come on Lithuania, become one with me. Become part of the Soviet Union."he said as he got closer.

Lithuania looked back and saw that Russia was only a few feet away. He looked down from the roof. I...I could jump and just end it now." he thought. He looked back again and yelled out. "America help me!" Out of no where America jumped on the roof in front of Russia.

"Well America, have you decided to become one with Russia" he said taking out his pipe.

"Hell no, Commie. I am only here for one thing." he smirked as he grabbed Lithuania. America jumped off the roof and slid down the clothes line.

"Thank you so much America!"Lithuania holding on to America tightly.

"Don't thank me now. We still have to get away from this place." as he took Lithuania's hand and ran into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I have not updated his story in awhile. I thought I should since people faved it. I hope you like it and reviews would be always awesome! :D

* * *

" Do you think that Russia is going to follow us?" Lithuania asked.

"Yes, knowing Russia he is not going to give up with out a fight." America said as he jumped over a log. Lithuania was still holding America's hand when he jumped making lithuania fall on the muddy ground. "We can't stop now, hurry up." America lifted lithuania on his shoulder and sped up.

"Wow ! I never knew you were so strong." Lithuania said holding tight to him.

"Hahaha, of course! I am the hero after all!" America exclaimed.

"Yes, but I was basing this on what you eat." Lithuania smiled.

"Fat jokes again." America sighed. He put Lithuania down next to a tree. "That should be far enough for now. I need to rest." America sighed as he sat down next to the tree.

"Your not out of shape are you ?" Lithuania asked as he sat down next to him.

"No, hero's need brakes to you know. You don't believe me?" America huffed.

"Yes, I believe you." Lithuania laughed. A Twig snapped behind them. Both America and Lithuania quickly looked over to see who it was.

"Hey, Lit. Where like are you?" a voice called out.

"Over here Poland." Lithuania called out.

"How are your sure that's not just Russia sounding like Poland!" America whispered in his ear.

"Because Mr. America, if it was Russia he would be here by now." Lithuania smirked.

"Are you implying that I am slow."Poland came from behind a tree with his arms crossed.

"In how many ways?" America laughed.

"Hey!" Poland complained.

"Shh, Poland not so loud. Russia might be around here. What are you doing here in my country anyway Poland?" Lithuania asked.

"I was like told by you duh!" Poland rolled his eyes.

"Huh, I did?" Lithuania questioned.

"Yes, that's why I am here as well." America piped up. He took a crumpled up letter and showed him. "You invited me for some tea, and I guess you invited Poland as well."

"Oh yes, I forgot! I am so sorry."

"It's like totally ok. Just invite me like tomorrow." Poland flipped his wrist.

"Yes, it's ok. If I saw Russia at my door I think I would forget to." America grinned. They all shared a laugh until a gun shot sounded.

"Expecting someone else to your party Lit?" Poland asked.

"No, I'm not." Lithuania stiffened.

"Russia's here, let move!" America demanded as he raced off.

"Hey where are we like going?" Poland asked. Lithuania grabbed Poland arm and raced off. "Hey!"

"There is no time to waste he is right behind us!" Lithuania scolded.

"You got it!" Poland ran ahead of Lithuania almost dragging him along.

"Come on, we can make it to Germany's house we might be safe for a while." America said looking back at them.

"Eh, I don't really wanna go there. World War Two was still kind of not long ago. Germany and I, not the greatest friends." Poland complained.

"Fine, if we can't go to Germany's we will go to Austria's." America sighed hoping that he wouldn't complain again.

"Yea, Austria and I don't like totally hate each other, so I think we are good." Poland laughed.

"Finally." America murmured under his breath. Another shot rang out in the woods.

"He is like getting closer Lit!" Poland cried.

"I..I know please let him just go away." Lithuania whispered looking back.

"He doesn't have us yet!" America yelled. Suddenly a sharp pain went threw America's chest. A wet sticky warm spot appeared on his shirt. "Agh damn it." America stumbled and fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't seem like you can be the hero to day America." Russia smirked as he walked out from behind the tree with his gun faced toward America.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took forever to update. School has been stressful. I wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving. ( and any other holidays around the world.) :)

"Damn it!" America cursed as he held his chest. He looked over to Lithuania and Poland to make sure they were all right. He tried to stand up, but his legs kept failing. Russia smiled as he cocked the gun aimed towards America's head.

"It seems like its the end for you America. I would of thought that it would be harder to defeat you." He went up to America a smiled he he kick him in the side. "I thought that I would have more fun with you. It seems like you were just playing the hero!" he laughed as he kicked him again.

"Mr. America!" Lithuania shouted as he took a step closer. Russia turned his head towards Lithuania and smiled.

"If I did not need you right now, I would kill you." he said coldly as he turned back to America. He straighted his gun and smiled. "It was nice to meet you America."

"Wait!" Lithuania shouted. All three countries turned there heads to look at him.

"I'll go...I'll go. Just don't kill Mr. America." Lithuania said almost in tears.

"Lit, you can't go!" Poland shouted. Russia smiled as he lowered his gun and outstretched his hand to Lithuania. Lithuania slowly walked to Russia, as his eyes wondered from Poland to America. Lithuania hesitantly reached for Russia's hand. He started to pull back but Russia grabbed it and pull him close.

"You did the right thing. Now America does not have to die from my hand. He can just bleed to death." Russia laughed as he started to walk away pulling Lithuania along.

"I can't die that easy." America said as he stood up.

"Oh, what is this? Are you ready to fight? Or are you ready for me to fill you with holes. Take your choice." Russia smirked.

"Give me back Lithuania." America demanded as he staggered. Poland rushed over to help him stand up.

"You want to fight me, but you can't even stand. You are using a small European country to support you. A small ex-country that I own."Russia glared at Poland.

"I am not yours. I never was. Give us back Lithuania or I will kick your ass." Poland demanded.

"Oh, when did you get so demanding. You are just a pain, I should just end you now." Russia said as he rose his gun at Poland.

"Please Russia, don't hurt him! Lithuania cried. Russia patted Lithuania head and sighed.

"Fine, I'll let him go. The next time we meet Poland, you might not be so lucky. I will bring you back." Russia glared as he walked away. As soon as Russia and Lithuania left America's sight, he fell to his knees.

"We must get them back." America struggled to say.

"Let's get you fixed up first." Poland said helping America to his feet.

"Germany is the closest, we are going there." America winced in pain.

"Eh, alright, if I have to." Poland sighed. "I don't think I can carry you. You are rather, you know, big." Poland laughed.

"Fat jokes again." America sighed. "It's fine I think I can walk. I just need help." America grabbed on the Poland's shoulder and started to walk to Germany.


End file.
